Sacrifice
by Heavenly Peace
Summary: ummm....I'm really bad summary so... basically, it's an Angel fic, more like a triangle between them and Wizardmon, please, R&R! Tell me what u think of it!


Sacrifice  
by  
Pucca (Yay)  
  
Disclaimer : Uh, kk, I like don't own Digimon... JEez, if I do, I would be rich, ching ching $$$. But now, I'd probably b broke. OK, I've definitely been on MSN 2 many time.  
  
(Angemon's POV) The moon reflected upon her golden hair. I approached her, silently, carefully not to let her notice me. She was my only love. I have wanted her for all my life.  
  
The stream she was sitting by flew serenely. She listened to it, a smile on her hidden face, she was lost in an old memory. Her back was to a tree. The leaves and branch build with age and wisdom.  
  
I stopped and thought about all the time I spend with her. She never shown me any real emotion. But I did, and I always wanted her to know how much she meant to me. Well, this is my chance now.  
  
I approached her once again. She heard my soft footstep padding on the dry leaves. She turned around and spotted me. Her face hidden my a cursed helmet, but I know that beneath that helmet, she was as beautiful as a spring morning after a long winter.  
  
"Hi Angemon, is there anything wrong?" she asked.  
  
"No, it's okay" I answered. But I lied, everything is wrong. The way you're always ignoring me. The idea of you not knowing how I feel. My hunger for the taste of your soft lip.  
  
I went and sat down beside her. She looked away from me and continued staring down at the stream. I was hurt: she looked away from me.  
  
"So, why are you here?" she asked impatiently.  
  
I read her voice, there were no feelings, no sympathy, not even curiousity, just impatient.  
  
"Well, I...I... wanted to see how you were doing?" I hate myself. I'm always so damn embarass everytime I'm around her.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "well, I'm fine. You can go now"  
  
I got up, my heart broken like a piece of fragile glass. She has no feeling toward me, she was as hard as a rock.  
  
I walked away. Suddenly, I realized I was wrong. She wasn't as hard as a rock. She does have feeling, she had feeling for one of her friend, the one that died trying to save her. She had feelings for him, not me. And I can never ever take his place. Everytime she's alone, she's always thinking of him.  
  
I turned around, staring at her. She was hurting on the inside. She missed him. Not me, I'm not the one she wants.  
  
But then I thought, if I really care about her. How about bringing back the one she missed? Maybe then, she'll notice me. Yes, I have decided, I shall bring him back. I did not know how, but I will found out, starting from today.  
  
I flew away, my six white wings moved gently and quietly with the soft autumn breeze. I knew where I wanted to go. And I knew where it was.  
  
I arrived at my destination, a cave where one of our God dwell. I stepped inside carefully.  
  
There was Azulongmon, the guardian of the West. His mightiness sent a shiver down my spine. His long and slender body rested upon a rock. He looked down at me. I suddenly felt pride, having him looked at you is like earning the priviledge to live among the High and Mighty.  
  
I bowed.  
  
He looked at me with curiousity, "what brings you here?"  
  
I gulped before answering, "I must ask for a favor. I know it's great disrepect for a simpleton like me to ask for a favor from something as high like you, but..."  
  
Azulongmon chuckled, a hard yet melodious chuckle, "Angemon, you have been such a cooperative citizen. I will do you this favor you asked for me but it depend on the demand of it"  
  
I sighed, "sire, why is it that Wizardmon didn't reincarnate but still remain the form of a restless sprit?"  
  
The mighty guardian answered without hesitant, "he sacrificed himself. And now, in order for him to come back, somebody else must sacrifice for him"  
  
"Can't you do something to bring him back without a sacrifice"  
  
Azulungmon shook his head, "the only way for him to come back is a sacrifice"  
  
I took a time to think. I thought about Angewomon hurting. I thought about her finally being happy. I thought about her, and how she'll snap out of her cold heart. I'm willing to sacrifice anything just to see her smile once more.  
  
"I'll do it!"  
  
Azulongmon looked down at me in confusion, "sorry?"  
  
"I said I'll do it, sir"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Be that sacrifice that Death is looking for"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I have made up my mind..."  
  
Azulongmon gave in. There was nothing he can do now. I can be stubborn sometime. He sighed, "very well Angemon, if you insist. Well follow me"  
  
He left his domain. I spread my wings quickly and followed him. His movement was as graceful as a swan. I flew along side him, envying his motion. He stopped by a great pit. In the pit was a flew bubbling red lava. But there was a song coming out of it, the song could've soothe the most restless soul and bring it to sleep. It was a horrible sight, but the sound was just so tranquil...  
  
"You must jump down here," Azulongmon said sadly.  
  
"Will it hurt?" I asked fearfully.  
  
Azulongmon never answered. But I was determined, no matter how hot the liquid was, how horrible the next life was.  
  
"Sire, what lies beyond death?"  
  
Azulong shook his head, "I do not know. Some says a land of peace of joy, just like the melody you're listening to, but some tells of a land of horrible suffering just like the concossion. But the experienced one tells nothing of it"  
  
I smiled. Be brave, this was for Angewomon, "I'll be going now"  
  
Azulongmon closed his eyes and began chanting. I stood at the edge of the pit, then I jumped. My wings folded. I hit the bottom, but I never stopped. Memories, good and bad, flew past me. I revisited old faces, evil and good. Then there was nothing more. I found out about the land of death, horrible and agonizing death.  
  
(Normal POV) On the outside world. Angewomon was asleep when she was woken up by a nice surprise. Her friend, Wizardmon, was back.  
  
Angewomon got up and yawned. She slowly realized who was standing before her. She excalimed out loud. Then they hug, they rejoices in each other arm.  
  
"I missed you so much," she whisper in his ear, "never leave me again"  
  
Wizardmon nuzzled her, "I never will. I promised"  
  
That night, while Angewomon laid sleeping. She dreamt of Angemon. Her feeling was still a bit sour toward him for she did not know of what Angemon had did for her.  
  
"You? What are you doing here?" she inquired.  
  
Angemon sat down beside her. He did not care if she resented him, he loves her and she was going to know about it no matter what.  
  
"Angewomon, did you know why Wizardmon came back?" he questioned.  
  
Angewomon shrugged, "all Digimon comes back. Wizardmon just took a little longer"  
  
Angemon shook his head, he told her about the sacrifice. By the time he was done, Angewomon was hold speechless, "you really mean it?"  
  
Angemon nodded. Angewomon took a closer look at her friend. He was naked except for a pair of worn out jean, there were scars on his body and some were still bleeding. His eyes were tired and he was shivering cause of the cold.  
  
"How's death?"  
  
Angemon burst into tears, "painful. But as long as you're happy now, it's not all that bad"  
  
Angewomon stepped forward and embraced him. His touch was cold but it gradually began to warm up.  
  
Angemon spook silently through his tears, "I did this for you. I loved you with all my hearts and seeing you suffering like this just tears me on the inside, I wanted you to be happy again even if it takes my life away. I really care about you and I realized you haven't been able to smile honestly for a long time now"  
  
Angewomon started to cry too, "don't worry. You're okay now. You're in safe hand now," but then Angemon dissappeared, she was awake now and Angemon can only exist in her dreams.  
  
That was the last Angewomon heard of her friend Angemon. Everytime she's around Wizardmon, her memories bent toward Angemon a bit more. She wishes she was still able to speak to him and know more about him. But, she knew Angemon did this so she can be happy, he might be suffering through death, but he was happy to know that she was happy now too.  
-Pucca 


End file.
